


makes no difference to me

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Meet-Cute, WIP Amnesty, gonna guess this is not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Technically, it's not their first meeting. Darlene's in all Trenton's CS classes, and Trenton's noticed her, of course she has; it's hard to overlook the girl who never seems to be paying attention but always has an answer for the prof, cold and disinterested, a withering stare to match.





	makes no difference to me

Technically, it's not their first meeting. Darlene's in all Trenton's CS classes, and Trenton's noticed her, of course she has; it's hard to overlook the girl who never seems to be paying attention but always has an answer for the prof, cold and disinterested, a withering stare to match. 

(It helps, of course, that Darlene has long soft-looking hair and smudgy dark eyes, but it's not why. It just helps.)

Trenton's coming out of the library, stack of books in hand, when she collides head first with someone trying to go in. The books go flying. Trenton squats to the ground to pick them up, but the person she collided with seems to have had the same idea. Their fingers brush as they reach for the book, just like in those rom-coms her dad loves, and Trenton looks up. It's Darlene. 

"Sorry," Trenton says, but Darlene waves a dismissive hand at her. She seems far more interested in the book she's holding, one of the many Trenton checked out on cryptography. Trenton tugs it out of her hands, and it comes, easy, but she pulls Darlene's gaze up to her face with it. Trenton gives Darlene something between a smile and a grimace and starts to get to her feet. "Sorry," she says again. 

"Happens," Darlene says, shrugging. "See you in class."

She brushes past Trenton, a flurry of hair and something berry scented, before Trenton can say anything like _what_ or _you recognised me_ , which is probably for the best. Still, Trenton doesn't think anything'll come of it, and then as she's going into her next class that day, someone whisper-yells, "Hey, Crypto-girl!" 

It's Darlene's voice, and when Trenton turns her head, she's waving Trenton over, gesturing at the free seat next to her. It's closer to the front than Trenton normally sits, but she heads over, anyway.

"I go by Trenton, usually," she says when she sits down. It's an old childhood nickname, easier for Americans to wrap their tongues around than the one her parents had given her, and so it was the one that stuck. 

"In that case," Darlene says, "you can call me Darlene, instead of whatever it is you've been calling me in your head."

"I was just calling you Darlene," Trenton says, matter-of-fact. Darlene's eyebrows go up, clearly amused, and Trenton shrugs. "Or _Darleeeeeene_ , actually."

She says it just like their asshole professor, and Darlene doesn't even bother trying to muffle her laughter. She doesn't acknowledge the people around them who send glares in their direction, but she is quiet for the rest of the class, doodling in the margins of her notebook. 

"Hey," Darlene says, as they're packing up their stuff to leave, "are you free now?"

Trenton blinks. Technically she doesn't have any classes 'til her lab at three, but it's Dhuhr, and she usually goes straight to the interfaith room from this class. 

“Why?”

“I was gonna head up to the lab,” Darlene says. “The assignment for this class is a bitch, and it'd be cool if we could work on it together.”

“Sure,” Trenton says, “I just have to do something first.”


End file.
